


Of Fire and Ice

by Dusty_Scripts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Avatar the Last Airbender, F/M, Inspired By, The avatar au nobody asked me to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Scripts/pseuds/Dusty_Scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Avatar AU) Adrien was only 13 years old when his father first attacked the southern water tribe and took hostage a young girl. Some would call what comes next fate, Adrien would blame it all on his bad luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr (http://lily-frog.tumblr.com/post/143594168474/ml-benders-au-this-is-based-on-their-super)  
> If you prefer tumblr, here's a link to my post: http://kalt-kaffee.tumblr.com/post/143624864418/of-fire-and-ice-part-1  
> I hope you enjoy, more to come.  
> (Also, i am so sorry for the amount of time "remembered" is in this chap, but hey, it's the title of the chapter...

He doesn’t remember much of his childhood. 

Maybe it was because when his mother passed, his father didn’t let him out of the palace and kept him locked away with his tutors and fire bending lessons. Or maybe his childhood lacked excitement and was just too stale for his taste. He supposed that having the same schedule for years would do that to a person. Adrien didn’t really have an answer, but if he did know anything, it was that his father’s and his way of coping with his mother’s death were two very different methods.

While Adrien spent his days in isolation and in deep study of fire bending technique as a way to distract himself… His father preferred a more aggressive approach. It wasn’t until Adrien turned 13 that he realized the sheer magnitude his father had reached in his destruction. 

This… this he remembers clearly. He was so excited to finally leave the walls of the palace and accompany his father on one of his “business” trips. He remembers the smell of the salty cold air of the South Pole, and seeing new animals and terrain that varied so differently from the sunny, dry weather of his home city. He remembers the excitement he felt when he finally spotted land and the village with it, almost leaning too far off the banister of the ship his father commanded.

In fact, he was so excited that he failed to notice the crew had changed from their casual work wear, to battle ready armor.

To say he was startled when his father started barking military orders at his men would be an understatement.  
His memories of the event were still so clear to him that he could almost feel the grip of the soldier who pulled him from the banister of the ship and dragged him to his room. He could still feel the vibration of the ship as it crashed through the thick ice and eventually halted.

He can still hear the screams.

And, while looking back, he hasn’t a clue as to what compelled him to look out of the small porthole in his room, he remembers the fire, the destruction as the soldiers barreled through the village. He remembers the pure unsettling feeling of shock and fear mixed with betrayal.

This wasn’t right.

Those feelings only tightened in his gut as a new soldier pulled him from his room and escorted him onto the ice where his father was waiting for him. 

He remembers his father explaining how this water tribe was insignificant, that this village was a nuisance to the fire nation’s happiness and wellbeing. But Adrien had grown up on books that preached balance and harmony between the four nations.

This was not right.

He remembers his father’s face being a polite smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he waited for Adrien to nod along or agree with what he was saying. But Adrien was too busy locking eyes with the scared people of the tribe. Forced to their knees with fire bending soldiers surrounding them, their eyes were full of fear and uncertainty. He doesn’t know how he locks eyes with a young girl around his age with dark pigtails, but in her eyes there is more than just fear. Her eyes skirt around the scene and calculate things Adrien will probably never know and he is able to place the expression right when his father shouts 

“Adrien!”

Determination

He apologizes profusely and asks his father to repeat the question. His father looks exasperated, but complies

“I said, do you not agree that they are lesser than us, the fire nation?”

He remembers blinking, and unknowingly muttering out something about the harmony of the nations. It wasn’t what his father wanted to hear.  
His face twists into that of rage and Adrien has little time before his father is attempting to strike him down with a fiery fist. He is about to counter bend the fire when he feels an ice-cold splash that causes the fire to wink out in a ‘hiss’. His father snaps his head around to glare the girl with pigtails who is looking at her own hand as if surprised by her own actions. 

The rest happens in a blur.

His father and soldiers stalk towards the girl, but a large man guards her, and so does the rest of the village. 

Fire, water, steam, destruction.

Ultimately the fight ends up favoring fire, too many soldiers trained to elite perfection.

Adrien is dragged away again, only now with the knowledge that his father was taking the girl back to the fire nation for her crimes of assaulting the fire lord.  
He remembers visiting the girl in the dead of night when the guards had fallen asleep. He always brought extra food that he was able to smuggle out of the kitchen without the cook noticing. He remembers her name was Marinette and though she said she was scared, he still saw the same determination from before in her eyes. He remembers his resolve to get her out safe.

He doesn’t know how until they stop for a night in small captured city in the earth kingdom.

He remembers that night most clearly. He packs a bag full of food and a pouch of coins before sneaking into the cells below deck. Sneakily grabbing the set of keys from the guard who had fallen asleep on the job and unlocking her cell. He shakes her awake and lets her in on the plan before pulling her up out of the cellblock by the wrist. He asks her if she can water bend her way to shore and she only nods, he tells her to try to make it into the earth kingdom’s center where the corruption has yet to reach.

But above all else, he remembers her looking at him like she had stars in her eyes. She stutters out a thank you before straddling the ledge of the ship. The last words he says to her are 

“Good luck, be safe!”

His memories of that adventure stops as she plunges into the dark inky ocean.

Four years have passed since then, the only other adventure he’s had since the water tribe incident started on his 15th birthday when he received a small wooden box with a simple silver ring and a very big secret.

Even though a few years have passed since he received the gift, he still doesn’t know how he gets himself into these situations. He had only snuck onto the ship to listen to gossip about the war that his father dutifully tried to keep him ignorant from. How was he supposed to know the ship was going to be leaving in a matter of minutes?

He blames it on his bad luck as he becomes a reluctant stowaway.


End file.
